Life of a Superstar
by cw2k
Summary: My first WWE story. I'm going to start with WWE Day of Reckoning which will take place before the SmackDown VS RAW wars. My OC Chris embarks on a journey in the WWE and meets my new OC Gudelia. He is forced to join Evolution and do their dirty work. But fate always has a way of evening things out as Evolution will learn the hard way.
1. Introduction

Life of a Superstar

Introduction

"What's happening, y'all? Ya boy cw2k returns with my first wrestling story, obviously a WWE story. Witness the rise of a young Superstar as he journeys through life, love and fame. This is actually a new series that will take place back in 2004. I will start with WWE Day of Reckoning, which took place a year or so before the SmackDown VS RAW wars began. My OC, Melody, will be a part of this as well as my new female OC, Gudelia. Story will begin soon. I cannot wait."


	2. Chapter 1: It All Begins Here

Life As a Superstar

Chapter 1: It All Begins Here

A man in a black business suit picked up his phone in his office.

*Ok. I'm ready for the next one. Send him in."

The man was apparently interviewing someone. This man was Vincent Kennedy McMahon, chairman and CEO of World Wrestling Entertainment, or WWE for short. A young man walks in, wearing his white tank top covered by his abstract shirt, as well as his black dress pants and sneakers.

"So, you are Chris Jones?" Mr. McMahon asks.

"You are correct," Chris said.

"Interesting. According to this report put together by my WWE scouts, I see that you just recently graduated from wrestling training, top of your class."

"Yes, sir. They said I was a natural and had a bright future ahead of me. I figured that the only place worth making my mark here is right here in the WWE, so here I am."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet. You see, Mr. Jones, you may be here at the WWE office, but I wouldn't say that you were in the WWE, at least not yet."

"This is true."

"I realize that where you came from. You were a big fish in a small pond. But now that you're under my roof, you're going to go back to being a plebe, a nobody."

"Understandable. Everyone has to start somewhere."

"Enthusiastic and polite. You're going places. At least until such time as we feel that you're WWE material, until such a time comes that we feel you're ready for the next step towards the spotlight. It won't be easy. You'll feel like you're paying your dues all over again, because that's exactly what you'll be doing. You may have been hot stuff where you came from, but here, you're nothing until you've put in your time and proven yourself. If you can't abide by that, then you've got No Chance in Hell of making it in the WWE. And if you fail, I have a lost list of men and women who are willing to make extreme sacrifices to succeed in this business and in the WWE. So, after that, are you certain you still want to give the WWE a try? Are you sure that this is for you? Are you CERTAIN, Mr. Jones, that you have what it takes?"

"More than ever, Mr. McMahon. I'm in this for the long haul."

"That's the right answer! If you work hard, polish your skills and do what you're told, you should be fine."

"Understood."

"Your first assignment is going to be in our WWE developmental program. There, you'll have some matches where our WWE trainers can take a look at you up close as well as helping you effectively build and utilize your skill and ring technique. As I said before, it won't be easy, but if you prove yourself, you'll likely be promoted to dome appearances on WWE's Sunday Night Heat. If and only you can prove yourself in Heat, well then the time may come when you'll be assigned to either the RAW or SmackDown brands rosters. And at that time, I'll be only too happy to present to you your first WWE contract. I trust you find all this acceptable?"

"Yes, sir."

"Report to the WWE developmental immediately. I'm certain that they'll want to involve you in some tune-up matches right away. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 2: The Coach

Life as a Superstar

Chapter 2: The Coach

Chris made his way to the locker room before he leaves for WWE developmental. An African American man wearing a dark gray shirt black dress pants, glasses and a wearing a black flat cap backwards.

"Excuse me. I saw you come in. You are...?"

"Chris Jones."

"Ah, Mr. Jones. In any, there's no reason for introducing myself. I'm sure you know me as the Coach, Jonathan Coachman."

"Actually, no I don't."

"Regardless, everyone knows that the Coach has done everything in this business, including commentary, interviews, even wrestling."

"You were a wrestler, too?"

"I sure was. I'm the best there is. 'I've won PPV matches and I've even been a protege to the great Eric Bischoff."

"You don't say."

"So, as you can imagine, there's no assignment that Mr. McMahon himself would not entrust the Coach with. And that's why when the WWE needed a extra talent scout to evaluate a new batch of up-and-coming rookies in the beginning stages of their careers, they turn to me. So, do yourself a favor: Always listen to what the Coach has to say. I can makes careers or I can break them, so it pays to follow my instructions, got it?"

"Got it."

"Great. Now, you have your first WWE developmental match starting up right now. If you want to impress The Coach, go out there and win it."

The Coach leaves the locker room. Chris knew his big break is coming, all he has to do is win. After a few moments of contemplating, he leaves the locker room to the ring.

Chris makes his way to the ring. The fans saw him as a newcomer, which is true. This match was to test his skills in combat. His first opponent came out in a red wrestling trunks with matching boots, elbow and kneepads. The bell rang and the two clashed for the first time. He took his opponent down with a spinebuster to start off his offense. . He then puts his opponent in a Eastern Stretch submission. After a few minutes, Chris wins his first match. The next day at the locker room...

"I've gotta admit, you showed me something out there in your last match. But don't kid yourself. It's gonna take a lot more than that to impress The Coach. So for your next match, not only do you need to win, but you need to win quickly. So you got 5 minutes to win your next match."

His next opponent was wearing a orange singlet. It didn't take long for Chris to win the match after three minutes."

The next day, The Coach arrives but not alone. A man in a business suit was with him.

"Mr. Jones, this is Paul Heyman."

"An honor, Mr. Heyman," said Chris.

"He doesn't look like much, Coach," said Paul. "But you can't always judge a book by its cover. I'm here watching some of our development talent tonight. What can I expect from you?"

"He's still a little bit rough around the edges, but he does have some interesting moves."

"We'll, as you know, a man such as myself is always looking for performers with a little attitude and panache. So in your match tonight, why not show off some style?"

"I'll do that, " said Chris. "Would a finishing move work?'

"That's your objective," said The Coach. "To make sure Paul sees it, do it twice."

"Understood."

He faced off against an opponent wearing a gray suit. It didn't take long as he landed his first finisher, his Guillotine which is a fireman's carry with a neckbreaker. After a few minutes he did it again and won the match.


	4. Chapter 3: Matt Hardy

Life as a Superstar

Chapter 5: Matt Hardy

In the locker room...

"Chris, this is Matt Hardy. He's here with the WWE developmental for a little while to rehab his right leg," said The Coach. "He strained some ligaments back on RAW a few weeks ago."

"Nice to meet you." Chris shook Matt's hand.

"Call me Matt Hardy v.0.7 since I'm only at 70% right now. The trainers want me to work a few matches down here to make sure I'm good to go on TV."

"That's where you come in, Chris. You and Matt have a match tonight. What you need to do is perform a lower leg strength test."

"That sounds extreme, but don't worry. You won't do too much damage using standard wrestling moves and submissions. I'm ready for it."

"Work on Matt's legs the best you can and make him submit."

In the ring, Chris faces off with Matt Hardy, weakened after his leg injury. It actually didn't take long for him to force a tap out with a single leg crab submission. Matt Hardy can handle himself quite well in battle, but a injured leg limited his offense.


	5. Chapter 4: Aerial & Defense

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 4: Aerial & Defense

Backstage...

"I think I've impressed Mr. Heyman two weeks ago," said Chris. And I beat Matt Hardy in my last match. Hopefully it is good enough for Sunday Night Heat."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chris." said The Coach. "Let's keep it real! Mr. Heyman isn't so easily impressed. You didn't exactly beat Matt Hardy v.1.0, you beat Matt Hardy v.0.7. So before you crown yourself "Mr. Sunday Night", here's a word of advice: Keep working hard, listen to The Coach, and your time will come. So after hearing one of The Coach's legendary pep talks, I'm sure you're pumped up for your next match."

"Legendary? More like extremely compressed. But yes."

"Let's see how you utilize your aerial skills. Before you defeat your opponent, that is, _if_ you defeat your opponent, you need to hit hit with at least aerial attacks off the top turnbuckle. Think you can handle that?"

"You're saying I can't?"

"No, I'm asking you if you're..."

"Of course. I'm on it."

During his match, he he landed two missile dropkicks in the span of 2 minutes. Chris finished his opponent and wins. In the locker room...

"As you know, Chris, The Coast is tough but fair. I admit, you've shown during your time in WWE developmental. You might actually be close to the next step. We both know that you have a pretty fair arsenal of offense."

"I think I know where this is going. Tonight is about defense," said Chris.

"You are correct. I can't recommend your promotion without seeing how you can defend yourself. Tonight, show me your defensive tactics by countering your opponent's throw twice. You do want to impress The Coach, don't you?"

"I told Mr. McMahon I'd do what it takes to prove myself and if "impressing The Coach" is what it takes, I'll do it."

The next match is about defense. During the match, the opponent tried to grab Chris, but he managed to escape twice as well as partying some punches and kicks. This tactic worked well for Chris as he again emerges victorious.


	6. Chapter 5: A Reasonable Man

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 5: A Reasonable Man

The next night, Chris was looking for The Coach. Eventually, he found him backstage.

"Coach, I've been looking all over for you. Look, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I'm starting to feel like I'm getting the run-around here. I've been pretty successful here in the WWE developmental, and I'm sure that I must have made a good impression on the WWE scouts by now. I already know how to fight. I've studied wrestling for years and combined it to mixed martial arts. All you're doing is instructing me. Seriously, Coach? I mean it's good to refresh my skills every now and then, but how will this help me make it to the next step?"

"You know what? You're absolutely right. First, I want to apologize for wasting your time."

"It's all good..."

"But tonight, you are banned from using any special finishing moves at all. If you do, you're disqualified."

"Coach..."

"See, I'm a reasonable man. Good luck."

Chris looked as The Coach walked away. He was starting to not like him, and I can't blame him. In his match, he avoided using his finisher, and instead he used every move in his arsenal except his finisher. He earned another victory.

In Mr. Heyman's office...

"As you know, Mr. Heyman, Mr. Jones has had a great run in the WWE developmental," said The Coach. "Thanks to The Coach, he's a rising star."

"That's true. Coach has told me a lot about you. He says your ring skills are pretty well developed considering your relative inexperience. It also comes as no surprise of your impatience when it comes to following orders. I've seen that a lot in our up-and-comers. But here's a word of advice, and I'd be surprised if you haven't heard the same thing from Mr. McMahon yet: to make it in this business, you'll have to work hard, commit yourself and to follow orders, at least until you've "paid your dues". Sometimes, you'll be asked to do things you don't want to. But that's part of the business. I'm sure you can accept that If you made it this far. Speaking of which, I have a special opportunity for you tonight. I came to the WWE developmental tonight to scout one of our premiere SmackDown! Superstars, Booker T. He's recovering from a arm injury. And he needs a tune-up match. Since Coach thinks you're ready for the next step, I'm ready to give you the opportunity on behalf of the WWE. If you can beat him tonight, I'll see you after the show to discuss your promotion to the WWE. Good luck."

Chris's heart was pounding. Although nervous, he needs to win to complete his WWE developmental sessions. When the match began, he studied Booker T's offense. Considering his arm not fully 100%, it would be imperative on his part not to cause too much damage. After five minutes, he beats the 5 time. 5 time. 5 time. 5 time. 5 TIME WCW champion. Sorry I wanted to do that.

After the show in Mr. Heyman's office...

"Well, I must say, congratulations are in order. Even with the stakes as high as they were, I'm a little surprised that you were able to upset Booker T the way you did. But then, as a builder of professional wrestling empires, against all odds mind you, I'm no stranger to upsets myself."

"Of course."

"Now, about your promotion, Mr. Jones, as I was saying, on behalf of Vince McMahon and the WWE, I am happy to offer you a run on Sunday Night Heat beginning next week! If you continue to impress, you will be offered a WWE contract and either I or another WWE official will assign you to either RAW or SmackDown! at that time. So again, congratulations. Say goodbye to WWE developmental and hello to the WWE!"


	7. Chapter 6: Sunday Night Heat

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 6: Sunday Night Heat

Chris finally made it! He's in the locker room, completely nervous. Paul Heyman walks in.

"Glad to see you made it, Chris."

"I am anxious to get started right away."

"Well, first off, let me explain how it works around here. There are two types of matches on Heat if you're not aware of it: TV matches and "Dark" matches."

"Oh. I see."

"TV matches are self-explanatory. We televise them on Sunday nights. "Dark" matches are additional matches we put on for the crowd, but they aren't broadcast. This doesn't mean that they're important. We use them as training matches to fine-tune our Superstars' performance to make sure they're TV ready. Here on Heat, you can expect to start out in "Dark" matches, but if you do well, you'll be on TV soon enough. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, if you're ready, your first "Dark" match is a singles match against Lance Storm, and it's right now."

Chris's first opponent was Lance Storm from Canada. He'll need to rely on his skills to survive. He took a couple of suplexes, and some defensive counters, but Chris gained the advantage and finished him.

First week of June, a man in his black, red and grey wrestling trunks approaches Chris.

"Hey, new guy."

"The name is Chris Jones, not new guy."

"My apologies. I am Val Venis. (Sean Allen Morley) Paul Heyman sent me to find you. Looks like we're teaming up tonight. He wants to see you in tag team action. So he asked me to partner with you. We've got a Dark match vs Garrison Cade (Lance Kurtis McNaught) and Mark Jindrak. That's a tough draw, since those two used to be partners and know each other so we'll. But The Big Valbowski knows a up-and-comer when he sees one, and I know you out and me can take these guys, no problem."

Val Venis walks away. "See you in the ring."

Chris's first tag team match. This will be good. He and Val Venis took on Garrison Cade and Mark Jindrak. Cal's finisher is called the Money Shot. It is described as just a big splash from the turnbuckle. Both and Chris managed to defeat them both with his finisher and the money shot. The tag team lasted for 10 minutes with a series of strikes, takedowns and more. The next night, Chris finally got his first televised match.

At Mr. Heyman's office...

"Well, Chris. You've done well so far, but it's time to see how you do in front of the camera. I don't need to explain to you how critical it is that you put on a good performance tonight. Your first televised match can make or break you. So I'm going to suggest you do the following: Pull off at least one counter attack and either one aerial or submission move. And because of television time restraints, you need to do all this and still win in 5 minutes or less. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Chris took on his next opponent, Terrance Guido Getting, aka Rhyno. This will be his make or break battle. Rhyno is known for his powerful finisher, the Gore. If he's not careful, he could be the next victim who got a nasty of it. He battled Rhyno to the best of his abilities and survived.


	8. Chapter 7: Gore of the Man-Beast

Life as a Superstar

Chapter 7: Gore of the Man-Beast

Chris was getting ready for his next match when Rhyno suddenly ambushed with the Gore.

"You think you're pretty good after beating me last week? You want to show off against me?

Chris recovered.

"I've worked too hard in this business to get passed over for the likes of you! You'd better learn your place, rookie. I'm going back to prime time, and not you, or anyone is gonna get in my way!"

"Is that so? You want prime time? How's this?"

Chris kneed Rhyno in the gut and power punched him into the lockers. Rhyno tried goring him again but was met with a uppercut that had him crashing against the lockers again. Rhyno was unconscious.

"Prime time, my ass!"

At Mr. Heyman's office...

"I heard what happened to you earlier."

"Ambushing me will cost you. Rhyno learned the hard way."

"I probably should've mentioned that it's. It a good idea to get on Rhyno's bad side. The Man-Beast can get a little moody. Given your current condition, part of me feels like we should take it easy on you in your match tonight."

"You think a Gore is gonna stop me? I don't think so."

*Glad to hear that, because giving you a rest would be the worst thing we could do."

"No, don't do that. I've trained for 15 years to handle aggressors."

"In that case, as I was saying, that part of me feels that what a budding Superstar like you wants more than anything is the satisfaction of revenge on the very man who attacked you just a short while ago. So you have a 1 on 1 match vs Rhyno, and Chris, since it will be a Sunday Night Heat main event, I am adding one special stipulation that only you and I know about. In order to really impress the WWE brass in your match tonight, you must beat the Man-Beast, but only if you destroy one of the announcer tables at least."

"Put Rhyno through the table. That should soothe the savage beast."

Chris faced Rhyno again. Rhyno was absolutely furious after he was embarrassed not only last week, but in the locker room. He wanted to rip Chris to pieces, but he did not however get what he came for as Chris suplexed him through one of the announcer tables. Chris pinne and finally put the beast down.


	9. Chapter 8: An Uneasy Partnership

Life as a Superstar

Chapter 8: An Uneasy Partnership

The following week after taming Rhyno, Chris encountered another WWE Superstar, Kurt Angle.

"Mr. Angle, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Chris Jones."

"Yea, well running SmackDown! can tend to be time consuming a bit, even for an Olympic hero. Anyway I'm here on Heat tonight to check out some talent I normally don't get to see. While I'm here, I've put you in a tag team match, facing Lance Storm and Val Venis. And your partner will be... Rhyno. Now I hear that you two haven't seen eye-to-eye recently, but I need you to do me a favor. I need you to make sure Rhyno gets the pinfall tonight. He could really use the win."

"Ok."

Even though Rhyno was Chris's enemy, they partners up to take on Lance Storm and Val Venis. Even with no chemistry, Rhyno kept his rage in check for the sake of winning the match. Chris did most of the work, but Rhyno pinned and got the victory. Chris comes to Mr. Heyman's office the next night...

"You wanted to see me? What's going on?" Kurt Angle was there too.

"We'll, it may be a bit strange to see two former GM's of SmackDown! co-existing in the same place at the same time. But we both wanted to deliver the same message."

"Kurt replies, "Since you call up to Heat, you've done very well, followed instructions and impressed the right people. We believe you're just about ready for the big time."

"Here's the thing," said Paul. "There are a lot of other guys who had been busting their tails for a lot longer. And they also deserve a shot. So for the next two weeks, we will have a 4-man mini-tournament. The dinner will get his chance at either RAW or SmackDown!"

"So, tonight, hest will feature two semifinal matches: Matt Hardy vs Rhyno and you vs Garrison Cade!"

"Let's do this," said Chris enthusiastically.

Chris battled Garrison Cade in en epic clash and came out victorious. However, Matt Hardy came out with a steel chair and assaulted Chris with it!

"I guess I'll get to the point, Chris. Like you, I won my match. So next week, you and me will see who deserves a full-time shot in the big leagues, but there's a difference between you and me. You see, I've been there before and if it wasn't for my leg injury, Matt Hardy v.1.0 would still be headlining on RAW. Make no mistake about it, you have beaten me before but that was nothing. I was injured back then, but now v.1.0 is back online. I never thought it would come down to me and a punk like you, but there's no way you're going to stop me from getting back to RAW! See you next week!"


	10. Chapter 9: Decisions, Decisions

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 9: Decisions, Decisions

After last week when Matt Hardy assaulted Chris with a steel chair, Chris stretches in the locker room when The Coach came up from behind.

"How's it going, Chris? It's me, The Coach."

"I know who you are. What do you want?"

"I've been gone for awhile since you left WWE developmental, but Mr. McMahon called me back up to prime time TV. I just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight. We all know what's at stake. After all the training and advice I gave you a few months ago, The Coach is confident that you'll take that next step. Good luck and I'll see you in prime time."

Chris went into the ring and battled Matt Hardy. After last week's assault, he was no match for Chris's power as he went "off-line."

The next night, he visited Mr. McMahon's office.

"When we first met a few months ago, I told you that if you proved yourself there would be a shot for you on primetime WWE programming. We'll, seeing as how you've performed in the ring and based on the fact that you won the Heat tournament last week, I'm happy to tell you that I have in my hand a WWE contract with your name on it."

"Awesome. Thank you, mr. McMahon. Will I be going to either RAW or SmackDown?"

"That's entirely up to you. I have a open roster on both brands. And I know our GMs are anxious to see a fresh face to join their show. You'll probably work out on either show. So why don't you tell me which roster you want to work with?"

Chris gave himself a few moments, and then...

"I'm going to give RAW a shot."

"We'll, then. Let me be the first to welcome you to Monday Night RAW!"

"Where do I sign?"

"Actually, Chris, you have one more match on Heat before you sign the contract. Ric Flair is coming to do a special guest main event on Heat. Can I count on you?"

"Absolutely."

"Well then, congratulations. Just sign on the dotted line..."

Chris immediately did so and became a Superstar on RAW, but first, his match with the Nature Boy will be proven to be a true test for him.


	11. Chapter 10: WOOOO

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 10: WOOOO

Excited, Chris went to the ring. Ric Flair's music came on and there he was. The 16-time world champion himself, styling and profiling the only way he knows how. The match began. Chris demonstrates his techniques, but flair had the advantage early on. He had the advantage throughout the match, but Chris powered his way through and gave the Nature Boy everything he had, but in the end, Flair was just too good. He's not called 'The Dirtiest Player in the Game" for nothing when he landed a low blow when the referee wasn't looking. He pinned 1,2 and Chris kicked out. Despite the dirty move, Chris took Flair down, scored the pin 1,2,3. And just when he thought he was going to celebrate, reo men rushed to the ring. One of them is wearing his black and red trunks while the other was wearing a light blue trunks. They assaulted Chris and slammed him down with a powerbomb. Flair grabbed the mic.

"You know what, kid? I've seen a lot of rookies come and I've seen a lot of rookies go. But I gotta admit, you've been pretty impressive in your career so far, and that's coming Ric Flair, so you know it means something. We know that you are in your way to the big time, and that you've earned your way there and nobody gave you nothin'. You're a big fish in a small pond, but that's all gonna change when you get to prime time, baby! Right now, me and the boys are here to deliver a message, coming from the man, Triple H. He says that now that you're coming to his show, you are given 2 choices: You can go our way, or the highway. Triple H is offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity, you can join up with us or take your chances on your own. He's expecting an answer for you on next week's RAW, but as these boys will tell you, you're either with us or against us. So consider very carefully on how you want to start your career in the big time. You can have the cars, the money and the women or you can have 7 years of bad luck. It's up to you. WOOOO!"


	12. Chapter 11: A Valuable Investment

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 11: A Valuable Investment

A week later, a man stands in the ring. This is Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H.

"Last week, I had my boys pay a little visit to a certain up and coming "Superstar" and laid down the law. Since he seems fit to sign up to RAW, the show I made famous, he was given 2 choices. Do right now, I'm calling you out, Mr. Chris Jones! So you can let all these people know out here know what it's gonna be... Are you going to join the big time or are you going to take your chances with the other jobbers in the back?"

Chris was on his way to the ring. He came face to face with The Game.

"So, here you are. Standing on the biggest professional wrestling stage in the world. So let me ask you, what's it gonna be? Are you with us or will your first official act on RAW be getting the worst ass kicking off your life?"

"We'll, Triple H, I've given it a lot of thought since you sent your "helpers" to "convince" me last week, and your moving speech has definitely helped me make up my mind. Since you demand to know my answer, my answer is..."

Before he could answer, a man with blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing purple tights and black boots marched to the ring. This is Christopher Keith Irvine, better known as Chris Jericho.

"Sorry to interrupt your little recruiting drive, Triple H, but need I remind you that yours is not the only organization that exists on this show? And as far as who runs things around here, you may be the boss of Evolution, but you certainly ain't the boss of me and you ain't the guy who runs things on RAW, junior, as much as you like to believe you are."

"Oh, I'm not the boss, huh? And I suppose you are?"

"I didn't say that, and i didn't come here to the ring to start a debate with you, at least not right now. No. I came here to tell you that I'm not going to stand idly by and let the likes of Evolution cherry-pick every blue chipper that walks into the locker room. You and your thugs can get away with a lot around here, and I can't stop the new guy with the same first name as me make a career-killing mistake by joining you. But I do think he needs to at least consider a different path before he makes that decision. So, Mr. Jones, what's it gonna be? Are you gonna get strong armed into his pack of wolves or maybe you like to join me and the guys to put an end to scum like Evolution?"

"Well, first, my mind was made up before, so my decision was just made a lot easier..."

Again, Chris gets interrupted by a man wearing a black tank top covered by his black leather jacket and he also has his gray dress pants too. Triple H and Jericho were fistacuffing each other and then stopped.

"In case you two forgot, let me remind you who runs things on Eric Bischoff's RAW. Not you, Chris Jericho and certainly not you, Triple H. So, now that we've got that out of the way, I will have to ask you two to play nice, at least for the time being. I couldn't help but notice that there is some controversy surrounding the new guy. Although I don't agree with your messages, I do agree that the best thing for a new prospect such as Chris Jones himself be taken under a wing of a mentor, someone who can show a rookie the ropes and how to conduct himself in the WWE. So who should it be? Well, it was in fact Evolution that "discovered" Mr. Jones last week on Heat. Do in the interest of fairness, it only makes sense that they be given a opportunity to provide a stable, nurturing environment for this young talent. But remember this, Triple H. This young man represents an investment, an investment made not just by myself, but by Mr. McMahon himself. Like your running buddies, Randy Orton and Batista, a rookie like this represents the future of the WWE. And like any valuable investment, he requires some degree of protection. As his mentor, I expect nothing less than for you to mold him into a Superstar of the future and impress upon him just what it takes to succeed in the WWE. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. We'll see what kind of a start you get off to right away as the newest member of Evolution will team up with Batista for a Tag Team match coming up next!"

Chris remained in the ring as Triple H and Chris Jericho leaves. Batista comes out and soon after their opponents, Lance Storm and Val Venis. Batista is a powerhouse. He demonstrates this by his massive arms and legs. Chris knew he'd be careful not to piss him off. He and Batista made quick work on their opponents, but in his mind, Chris may eventually learn the hard way now that he is thrown into the snake pit that is Evolution.


	13. Chapter 12: Gudelia

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 12: Gudelia

The following week, a young woman with black hair, wearing a black top with spider designs and black tights approach Chris as he is getting to shower.

"Excuse me."

Can I help you?," He asked.

"You most certainly can, handsome. I'm Victoria (Lisa Marie Varon) what's yours?

"Chris Jones."

"You mind if I join you?"

Victoria strips her top off. They stepped in and lip lock under the shower head as he washes his hair. Victoria washed hers but got on her knees and gave him a blowjob.

"This woman is amazing..." He thought. She deepthroats him and went faster. After a few minutes, Chris gently put her on the wall and slid into her vagina.

"Mmm, daddy. Take this pussy..."

He moved slowly into her, using her muscular thighs as leverage. He licked around her breasts. He pumped hard into her but he has no idea how long he can last. He turned her around and took her from behind. Victoria moaned loud as he was hitting that ass good. Then she rode him reverse cowgirl. She bounced on him hard, forcing him to release himself, and he did as he shot his load into her.

"Join me in a Mixed Tag tonight. See you in the ring."

Victoria kisses him as she leaves, allowing him to finish showering.

Chris and Victoria took on Val Venis and Stacy Keibler. They successfully defeated them but after the match, Victoria viciously clotheslined him. She grabbed him by the hair and was about to blow her fist through his skull until a young woman in her blue top and skirt rushed to the ring and stopped Victoria from killing him. Victoria fled the ring.

The next night, Chris was about to shower again but remained cautious,lest Victoria try to use the same tactic. However, the same woman who rescued him approaches him.

"Hola."

"Who are you?"

"I am Gudelia. I'm the new WWE Diva."

Gudelia is a young Mexican, tan skinned, hourglass figure, long curly black hair. She is wearing her black tank top and jeans.

"Thank you for last week."

"Do not worry, Chris. I saw what Victoria did to you. She did it because she thinks your sex game wasn't good enough for her. I requested a Mixed Tag match against her."

"After what happened last week, I'm ready."

"See you in the ring, Chris."

As Gudelia was leaving, he caught a glimpse of that ass. Perhaps Gudelia could be his new love interest? The question left his mind during the Mixed Tag. They took on Victoria and apparently her new man Garrison Cade. Gudelia showed a amazing mix of lucha libre combined with Capoeira and gymnastics. Victoria couldn't keep up. After the match in the locker room...

"Gudelia, that was incredible. Are you a dancer or something?"

"I spent one summer in Brazil. That's how I learned Capoeira. Listen, maybe you and I go out to eat."

"I'd like that."


	14. Chapter 13: Representing Evolution

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 13: Representing Evolution

Chris and Gudelia dated. She was an fashion model. She became a WWE Diva to expand her business.

A week later backstage...

"There they are, Ric," said Randy Orton. "The biggest thing to hit the Tag Team circuit since, well, you and Batista."

"You said, Randy. This new team, representing Evolution, is going to dominate Tag Team division like never before. Triple H says we're keeping you two together so you can bring in Tag Team gold. Because let's face it, we've got the franchise, Triple H, the legend killer, Randy Orton, we got the big man, Batista, we got the 16-time world champion, Ric Flair, and now we got the blue chipper, the phenom, Chris Jones."

"That's right, Chris," Randy said. "You play your cards right around here, and it's only a matter of time before you have gold around your waist, just like the Legend Killer has."

"Sounds good to me," said Chris. "We're heading to our tag team match right now."

Chris and Batista took on Garrison Cade and Rhyno. It only lasted for a few minutes before Chris and Batista took them out. Before the show ended, Eric Bischoff makes a announcement.

"As I think you all know, I clearly made the best decision a few weeks ago when I assigned Chris Jones to Evolution. My expectations were that the collected experience of the likes of Triple H, Ric Flair, and the boys would help to successfully steer the growth of our latest young prospect. So far, so good. And now that Chris and Batista have a good thing going for Evolution, I have a special treat for you two. I'm going to book a match between your team and another up-and-coming team. Say Shelton Benjamin and Edge, two of Chris Jericho's proteges. And to make thing more interesting, it'll be a TLC match, and it's going to happen next week at SummerSlam!"


	15. Chapter 14: SummerSlam

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 14: SummerSlam

"This is SummerSlam," said Triple H. "And I don't think I need to explain to you guys how important this is for you to go out there tonight and destroy the competition. Edge and Benjamin aren't just obstacles between you and Tag Team gold, they represent Chris Jericho and his band of losers. They need to be made a example of, and you've got the Tables, Ladders and Chairs match to do it."

"No problem," said Chris. "They're just another hurdle for us to jump over."

"That's just the point! I don't want you to just jump over them, I want you to run right through them, I want you to obliterate them! We are Evolution and we collect gold around here!"

"We're gonna crush these fools and make them regret they stepped in the ring with Evolution," said Batista.

"That's what I like to hear, big man, now go get em."

Here we go! Chris and Batista went to war against Shelton Benjamin and Edge. A series of chairs, a couple of tables and a ladder were put to good use. Chris landed a series of chair shots and even landed a chair DDT. Batista speared the living shit out of Edge while Chris suplexed Benjamin through the table from the ladder. They pinned 1,2,3. Mission accomplished.

Backstage, The Coach Interviews Triple H.

"Triple H, to nobody's surprise, Evolution has dominated SummerSlam. Every member of the team has emerged victorious. What are your thoughts as another amazing SummerSlam comes to a close?"

"I'll tell what my thoughts are... they're the same thoughts that must be running through the head of all the idiots in the ring out there. And the millions of idiots watching at home, they are obviously all thinking that never in the history of professional wrestling has there been a team as deadly, as determined and as devastating as the team they saw tonight. And that's just a sample of what they can expect from Evolution from this point on. Evolution is unstoppable and as you saw tonight, getting in our way is the last thing you ever... want... to do."

The following night in RAW...

"Just like Triple H said," Flair commented. "Now that you won at SummerSlam, he was able to get you a #1 contender shot for the Tag Team belts. After you two win against Lance Storm and Val Venis, you'll be the #1 contenders and that means that championship gold is around the corner for Evolution, baby. Now go out there and make me proud, boys. Whatever it takes, follow that gold."

As Flair leaves...

"We kicked last night. Ready?" Chris asked.

"You know it," Batista answered. "I know you're still new, but try not to mess this up, ok?"

Batista left after lightly pushing Chris out of the way. In his mind, something was up, but nonetheless, he has a match to attend to.

Once again, the Animal and the prodigy took care of business, but Batista was taken by surprise by Lance Storm and Val Venis. Chris also took a vicious chair shot. He was then brutally assaulted by a series of chairs shots, and no one cane out to help him, not even Flair or Triple H.


	16. Chapter 15: Defending His Honor

Life As a Superstar

Chapter 15: Defending His Honor

After Chris's match and the horrific climax, Gudelia was preparing for her match when Victoria came up behind her.

"Well, your boyfriend seem to have taken quite a beating, just like you will tonight. Just so you know, he wasn't that good anyway. See you in the ring."

Angry, Gudelia wanted to attack her, but she held off. Gudelia made her debut in the ring in a impressive fashion. Her acrobatic style of combat quickly overwhelmed Victoria and got the victory. After returning to the locker room, she thought about Chris. The way Victoria took advantage of him made her sick. She changed her outfit and visits him backstage.

"Hi, Chris."

"Gudelia..."

"Are you ok?"

"Just a bad headache."

"Listen, why dont you spend the night with me? We both need this."

"Ok."


	17. Chapter 16: A Diva's Love

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 16: A Diva's Love

Gudelia took Chris to a motel for the night. As they entered their room, Gudelia undoes her hair.

"I will take a shower."

Chris ordered pizza while Gudelia was showering. An hour later, they ate and watched a movie. After a few hours, they kissed. Gudelia is wearing her black lingerie showing her smooth thighs. She takes it off. He was so intrigued by her stunning beauty. She climbs on top and lip locks him. She stripped his clothes as he caressed her thighs.

"Listo, bebe?"

Chris nodded as Gudelia lip locks him some more as she carefully took him into her vagina. After settling him in, she moved her hips, she leaned her head back and moaned under her breath. she bounced slowly, taking him deep.

"OOhhh. Ah, papi! Mmmm." She bounced hard. He palmed her breasts. After a few minutes, he is on top of her, pumping hard into her. Gudelia moaned loud as he touched her everywhere. They kiss, he hears her sweet moans.

"Gudelia, I'm cumming..."

She kept going. This caused him to shoot his load into her vagina. Gudelia moaned loud as she orgasmed as well. They lip lock as their lovemaking continued throughout the night.


	18. Chapter 17: Divide and Conquer

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 17: Divide and Conquer

Throughout the week, Chris and Gudelia did everything together, shipping, going to movies, but when the next show was airing, he kissed her as she entered the Divas' locker room.

Meanwhile in the locker room...

"Last week, you guys had those so-called tag contenders tight where we wanted them," said Triple H. "And that was before they got their asses DQ'd for using weapons.'

"I say we go after them..." Chris ssid before Triple H interrupted him.

"I like your attitude, but first things first, Eric Bischoff told me that because of the mess last week on RAW, we still don't have #1 contenders for the tag belts. You two must be sure that when the #1 contenders are decided, it's your names that should be in the contract for a title shot. Tonight, we have a opportunity to divide and conquer those other so-called contenders. Because you each face one of them in single competition. Chris, you have Storm and after that, Batista gets Val Venis."

"I'm gonna rip his head off!" Batista exclaimed.

"You know what to do. Say, get ready for your match. I need to speak with Chris."

Batista nodded and leaves.

"Listen up, Chris. I'm counting on you to win tonight. I need you to make sure 100% that Batista wins his match. Evolution does not accept slip-ups. If Batista gets DQ'd, that's unacceptable, so I need you to take out the referee. Once that's out of the way, use your finisher to send a message that Evolution is the dominant force on raw!"

Chris already made quick work on Storm. Now it was Batista's turn. During the match, Chris took out the referee and used his finisher to take out Val Venis. He then left the ring. Back in the locker room...

"You guys kicked ass tonight."

"Hey, Hunter, what's the big idea of Chris involving himself in my match like that?" Asked Batista angrily. I didn't need his help!"

"He's just doing his job, right?"

"Is that right? You don't think I can win on my own?"

"Batista, I must...

"Like I said, Dave, doing his job. Losing is not an option and you better remember that. You got a problem with that?"

"No... I suppose not..."


	19. Chapter 18: Gudelia's Advice

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 18: Gudelia's Advice

Chris was leaving the show when Gudelia approaches him.

"Chris!"

"Gudelia! What..."

"Do not talk. I saw what you did out there during Batista's match."

"I..."

"Do you honestly believe that Triple H is guiding you? You became a member of Evolution because you had no choice. You had no say in the matter. What you're doing isn't what life of a Superstar is to you, Chris. Sooner or later, Triple H will discard you just like he did with D-Generation X. Don't be a fool. You'll never be able to ascend on your own as long as you're riding Triple H's coattails. Don't you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Think about what I said."

Gudelia turns and leaves. This leaves Chris wondering if his role with Evolution can have serious consequences. With that in mind, he returns home.


	20. Chapter 19: What Evolution Means

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 19: What Evolution Means

"Chris, tonight is your night," said Triple H. "You and Batista have a rematch against Storm and Venis. After you win, you'll be the #1 contenders for the tag titles."

"Whatever it takes, I'm there," said Chris.

"That's just what I want to talk to you about. You see, there's something you need to know about your partner.

"Batista? What about him?"

"He's a weak link. He could crumble at any time, you've seen it. Your best chance at gold is a new partner. Randy Orton is that man and I don't have to tell you that he is more worthy of championship gold than Batista ever will be."

Chris was confused. "What are you saying?"

"You said you're willing to do whatever it takes, right? So I'm telling you exactly what it's going to take. After your match, as soon as the referee counts 1,2,3, your job is to take Batista down."

As usual, Chris and Batista got the job done. Batista offered his hand, but Chris did the unthinkable and attacked him. Triple H and Ric Flair approaches the ring and assisted him in the assault.

"Let me tell you something you seem to have forgotten. Let me tell you what Evolution means, big man. Evolution is about growing, getting stronger and becoming something better than you were before. To a man, every member of this faction has lived and by the rules except one... You, Batista! You've always been a weak link, always wanting someone to watch your back. Too after yoaafter you have questioned MY decisions. Well, you won't have to worry about fitting into Evolution anymore, because you're OUT! You don't deserve to be part of the most dominant force in the WWE, and you certainly don't deserve a shot at tag team gold. Next week, representing Evolution in the tag team championship is Chris Jones and the Legend Killer, Randy Orton!"


	21. Chapter 20: Unforgiven

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 20: Unforgiven

 _WWE Unforgiven_

Chris was in the locker room when Gudelia approaches him angrily.

"How could you turn on Batista like this?"

"Gudelia..."

"Shut up! Tonight you have a shot at tag team gold, but you don't deserve it and you dont deserve me. I cannot believe i fell in love with some glory hungry imbecile! Win or lose, do not contact me again! Goodbye!"

Gudelia left, leaving Chris completely weakened with sadness. He failed to take her advice. He realized he made a foolish mistake siding with Triple H in taking Batista out of the picture. He was about to cry when Batista assaulted him from behind.

 **"YOU WANNA TURN ON ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH? YOU THINK I'M WEAK? YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? GOOD LUCK WINNING THAT TAG BELT! THIS ISN'T OVER!"**

Batista leaves. Chris was already overwhelmed, but now he contemplated on leaving and forgetting about the match.

"I gotta get out of here!"

Chris left the locker room holding his stomach. He then realized he has a job to do so he went to the ring. He and Randy Orton took on the Basham Brothers, Danny and Doug. They managed to win the belts, but Chris couldn't shake the feeling of betraying Gudelia's trust. He questioned himself in his mind, is this really worth it? His first possession of the gold, yet he earned it through negative consequences.

After the show...

"You guys did great out there," said Triple H. "And now the gold is back where it belongs. How does it feel, Chris?"

Chris couldn't answer...

"He'll be fine," said Randy.

"Good. I've arranged a limo for us. It's party time!"


	22. Chapter 21: Loud & Clear

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 21: Loud & Clear

"It feels pretty good to hold a title belt for the first time, right?" Randy asked Chris.

"It does, but..."

"What's wrong?"

"I was heartbroken last night."

"Look, love can do that to you. Believe me. But you can't allow it to cloud your judgement. We can be champions for a long time as long as you keep your end of the bargain."

"Bargain?"

"Well talk about that later. Come on. We have our first tag defense tonight."

As Randy leaves, Chris wondered what bargain he was referring to. In their tag defense, they took on Garrison Cade and Rhyno. The match didn't last long as they downed both opponents. They celebration of their was cut short when the Basham Brothers ambushed them. Soon afterward, The Coach interviews them.

"Doug and Danny Basham, could you please tell us what we just saw out in the ring and your motives behind it?"

Doug responds, "You saw Evolution put in their place. They got our belts and we want them back."

"It's true, but they win them fair and square..."

"It's like this," said Danny. Evolution, the message is sent, loud and clear. We want our belts back! Until we get them back, you can expect more surprises. Give us our rematch, or suffer the consequences!"


	23. Chapter 22: Revenge

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 22: Revenge

"How's it going, champ?" Ric Flair asks Chris. "Listen, I spoke to Eric Bischoff this morning and we agreed to book you in 1 on 1 matches more. This way, we can get Evolution in line for more gold. You're flying solo tonight after Randy got hurt from the attacks by the Bashams. The good news is you're facing Danny. Make sure you put a serious hurting on him because as member of Evolution, you always need to announce your presence with authority. Wooo!"

And Chris did just that against Danny Basham.

A week later in Eric Bischoff's office...

"Gentlemen, I've called you both here to inform you that Evolution has a tag team defense tonight against Chris Jericho and Edge."

"I want yo go," said orton. "But I'm still recovering after the beat down from the Bashams two weeks ago."

"And I have a triple threat match tonight," Triple H added. "And it's for the #1 contender spot for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"And Ric Flair is away on family business."

"Well, I've got an arena full of paying customers and a live national TV audience expecting this match. If it can't go on then we'll have to find the next best thing. So tonight, it's going to be Jericho and Edge vs Chris Jones and a partner of his choice."

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm his partner," Randy countered. "He doesn't need another partner!"

"That's right. He'll, he can take them on alone."

"Let me get this straight, Jones is going to wrestle in a handicap match against Jericho and Edge at the same time?"

"Damn right! He represents Evolution!"

"Then it's settled."

"Just one thing, Eric," said Orton. "If he goes out there and blows it, I don't lost my belt, right?"

"Don't worry, Randy. This is a "Special Attraction" handicap match."

Chris realized he is alone facing too Superstars, Chris Jericho being the World Heavyweight Champion. As the match commenced, he replied on defensive tactics to score counter hits at every opportunity. After 10 minutes of combat, Chris survived the wrath of Canada's best. Back at the office...

"Although I think you're just about ready for more solo work, RAW has been getting great heat from the tag team division. So we need you and your partner to defend the belts a little while longer."

"That's fine. But I'm hoping to one day make a run in the WWE as a world champion."

"I hear you. I promise... No I guarantee, that you'll see some singles action soon. In fact, when the time comes, I'll let you pick your next singles opponent"

The following week, the Coach once again interviews the Bashams.

"Tonight on RAW, in a special tag team ladder match, you've got a chance to win back the belts you lost last month."

"That's right. That's too long," said Danny.

"Look, the bottom line is that we haven't had a legit shot at getting our belts back since Evolution stole them from us. But guess what?"

"We got our rematch, in a ladder match, so their time as champs is over!"

The ladder match began. I believe as a wrestling fan, the belts are hanging over the ring and it requires a ladder to collect them. Not only that, they can be used as weapons. Chris and Randy knew the risks of serious injuries if they are not careful, as with any superstar participating in this type of match. Chris set the ladder in the center of the ring and tries to collect the belts, all the while battling Danny. He avoided the vicious attacks of the ladder the best he could. Finally, after 20 minutes, he successfully collected the belts.


	24. Chapter 23: An Illogical Choice

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 23: An Illogical Choice

"I've got some news for you, Chris," said Triple H. As promised, I had Bischoff book you in some important singles match within the next few weeks."

"That's awesome. He also told me that I can choose my opponent as a reward for carrying the Tag division. I'm going to tell him that I want to face..."

"Don't worry about it. Yeah, Bischoff gave us a choice, and since you're the member of Evolution I knew you'd choose Chris Benoit, so you got him tonight."

Say what now?

"Hold on a second..."

"We're counting on you."

Flabbergasted, Chris went on his way and faced the Rabid Wolverine, Chris Benoit. After a few minutes since the match's start, Triple H and Ric Flair rushed to the ring and attacks Benoit. Chris tried to stop them but got shoved out of way and the assault continues.


	25. Chapter 24: Benoit's Wrath

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 24: Benoit's Wrath

 _Bischoff's Office_

"Mr. Jones, your behavior tonight was a disgrace. Out of respect for the work you've done since your arrival on RAW, I gave you a dream match-up, in hopes of pushing you forward, and look what happened. In case I didn't make myself clear, this type of chaos is NOT what I had in mind by giving you that golden opportunity. My advice to you is to think twice before taking advantage of my generosity next time, that is if I decide to even give you a next time! Do you have something to say in your defense?"

"I got something to say, " said Benoit. "I want a rematch against this punk next week!"

"You got it! And I'll even throw in a few stipulations to ensure that this kind of embarrassment doesn't happen again on my show!"

The following week on RAW, Bischoff makes an announcement.

"Based on what happened last week, I feel that as the GM, it's my duty to ensure that tonight's show features quality matches that are untarnished without controversy or outside interference of any kind, so I'm putting my foot down. You see, for tonight, each and every member of Evolution is banned from ringside. This means that unless you are a sanctioned competitor in a match, you are not to show your face near this ring. If a member of Evolution illegally appears at ringside or in any way interfere with any match tonight, I will not only suspend his ass, but all of them!"

Chris battles Benoit again, but Shelton Benjamin and Edge ran in and assisted Benoit in assaulting Chris. Just like last week, Evolution attacked. Now Chris is the victim. Bischoff comes out and says...

"Well, it seems that no matter what stipulation I come up with, we can't keep these matches free from outside interference. So in order to try and settle this war once and for all, it seems that desperate times call for desperate measures. So I'm going to book Chris Jones and Chris Benoit one more time in a Steel Cage next week! What's more, the winner of that match will have the unique honor of booking the match of their choice at Survivor Series!"


	26. Chapter 25: Survivor Series

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 25: Survivor Series

"This is your night, this is what you've been waiting for," said Triple H. Just you and Benoit in that cage cade out of solid, unforgiving steel. What you need to do is beat the hell out of him."

"Yes, after that stunt he pulled last week."

"After we've shown Jericho and his pals that they're finished around here, you'll get to book the match of your choice at Survivor Series. Imagine, you could be defending your tag title, settle a grudge or even challenge for the Intercontinental Championship! Think about..."

Edge and Shelton Benjamin entered the locker room. They ran for it but Chris caught Edge and stomped him continuously. Triple H made quick work on Benjamin. The cage match began. This was to ensure no more interferences occurred. Chris defeated Benoit by climbing out of cage. Afterward, Triple H and Randy Orton were in the ring with Chris. Eric Bischoff comes out and makes an announcement.

"Well, Mr. Jones, I must admit, despite your lack of judgment a few weeks ago, I am regardless impressed with your singles ability. So much so, that I am thinking about putting you up for a title shot in a few weeks, provided that you win your next few matches and stay healthy."

"You know, Eric," Orton began. "I've been around a lot longer and I think I also deserve a title shot"

"You're probably right, Randy, but title shots don't grow on trees and since there's only a few to go around, we can't all have one at the same time, now can we? Anyway, as promised, Mr. Jones has earned the right to book the match of his choice at Survivor Series. So I'm asking you now, what's it gonna be?"

Chris was about to reply, but Triple H stopped him.

"Speaking on behalf of Evolution, with our booking privileges at Survivor Series, Evolution has decided on a Heavyweight Championship match... between myself and Chris Jericho."

Chris was getting upset...

"Fine. But let's also see if we can end this faction feud once and for all. You got your title match, but that's not all. We're also going to see Chris Jones and Randy Orton vs. Shelton Benjamin and Edge in a non-title, Tornado Tag, No-DQ match."

Chris was once again robbed of the opportunity to book the match of his choice. On Sunday at Survivor Series, he and Orton took on Shelton Benjamin and Edge. His frustration was at a all time high as he destroyed both Benjamin and Edge with no fucks given. After the show, Triple H has the World Heavyweight Championship as he and Chris are in Bischoff's office.

"Well, it's been quite a Survivor Series for Evolution. Triple H, you are once again the World Heavyweight Champion"

"As if there were any doubt."

"And Chris, you and Randy finished the job in your match. I may not see eye to eye with your group, but I must admit that seeing a high-profile faction like Evolution dominate the brand has been good for ratings."

"That's great, but it's not all we want, not by a long shot. Last week, you told Chris that he'd get a title shot if he kept winning."

"I actually said I'd think about it. And in light of your success this week, I think that I'll be granting you a well deserved shot at the Intercontinental title against the man you should be familiar with. A man who just won the title tonight, the man you turned your back on a few months ago. Yes, in two short weeks, your title shot will be against the new Intercontinental Champion, Batista."


	27. Chapter 26: Evolution Speaks

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 26: Evolution Speaks

"I'm here with Evolution," said The Coach. "Who dominated at Survivor Series last week. Next week, Chris Jones will be getting his first ever Intercontinental shot against his former partner, Batista. Ric Flair, as senior of the group, what are your thoughts?"

"Let me tell you, I've been in this business for a long time, pal. And I've never been surrounded by this kind of young talent like the kind of talent you see standing here. We've got The Legend Killer, Randy Orton, we've got Chris Jones, we've got the World Heavyweight champion, Triple H."

Randy speaks, "And we also have the 16-time World Champion, Ric Flair. And another thing, Coach, Jones might have a Intercontinental shot next week, but take a look at Randy Orton. As you can see, I'm obviously in peak form and I'm ready for my title shot as well, so this makes Evolution stronger. I'm ready to grab the gold at the first opportunity and when the time is right, i won't let anything or anyone to get in my way. But don't worry, Chris, as long as you're the guy around here who gets title shots, we've got your back."

Chris' next match was against Christian. Chris used a mix of offense and defense throughout. After taking a couple of suplexes, Chris mounts a strong offense with a couple of dropkicks, a few DDTs and a piledriver. He wins with 1,2,3. Now with his night finished, he can focus on his IC title match against Batista.


	28. Chapter 27: The IC Title Match

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 27: The IC Title Match

The Coach's interview with Batista

"Batista, Just two weeks ago, you became the Intercontinental champion. Now, in your first title defense, you are facing Chris Jones, your former partner. What could possibly be going through your mind right now?"

Batista replies, "I was pissed as hell when Evolution turned against me, and I plan to make each and every one of those bastards pay! The only person I feel sorry for is Chris Jones himself, because I know how Triple H works. He used both of us, and we didn't see the big picture before I got screwed. Triple H thinks he's all about Evolution, but in truth, he's all about Triple H."

In the locker room, Chris and Triple H were watching the interview.

"Do you see that traitor?' He asked. "First he runs away from us and somehow he made his way to the IC belt. It should already belong to Evolution."

"It will," Chris assured him. "I need to beat him first."

"That's not enough."

"What?"

"Tonight, we need to show him that he'll never amount to anything as long as Evolution has something to say about it. I want you to go out there and end his career, make him wish he never started in this business. I'll have a sledgehammer hidden under the ring. What you need to do is make a statement during the match and here's how you're gonna do it: I want you to attack Batista with that hammer and make him regret the idea of betraying us."

The IC match began. Chris contemplated whether or not he should use the hammer. Despite his good nature, he went against his instincts not to use it and got the hammer from under the ring. He attacked Batista with the hammer, which resulted in a DQ. Because of this, he felt guilty for going against his better judgement. He left the ring and went back to the locker room.

"I did what you said, and I got fuckin' DQ'ed."

"I know, but look, you lost your chance for the IC title, but Evolution comes first. Don't worry about it, you'll get another shot soon."

Doubts were running through Chris' mind. The guilt was building up, from the moment he was forced to join Evolution, he questions his actions. He's getting close to his breaking point, and soon, enough will be enough.


	29. Chapter 28: One Big Happy Family

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 28: One Big Happy Family

The next night, Chris sees Triple H and Ric Flair conversing as he was approaching them.

"What's up, guys? I'm hoping to get another shot at Batista."

"The Nature Boy and I have a tag match tonight and I already have you booked in a match that can raise your profile and credibility"

"Cool. What kind?"

"Look, I don't have time to talk about it because I need to talk to Randy Orton about his match tonight. I suggest you get ready."

That match is a Tag match with his partner Lance Storm taking on Kane and Chris Benoit. Chris never fought Kane before so he needed to be careful. He knows of Kane's powerful chokeslam and he did his best to avoid it at any given chance. He tossed Kane to his corner and tags in Storm, who did most of the work. Kane tags in Benoit and Jones comes back in. They exchange blows together until Chris found a opening and landed a dropkick. Benoit nails Chris with a low dropkick to the knee. After five minutes, Kane comes back in and hope to finish Chris off with a chokeslam, but Chris escaped with a knee to the stomach and a strong roundhouse. He was able to follow up with four punches and a sobat kick in one combo and a DDT to seal the deal. Meanwhile, Randy was combatting Batista until he found an opening for his patented RKO for the win. His victory earned him the Intercontinental title. Triple H and Ric Flair stepped into the ring and joined in. Chris was approaching the ring. Apparently after last week, he lost his IC title chance, only for Orton to take his place as the new champion. Is this the case? I don't know. Something unexpected happened: Ric Flair ambushed Chris with a low blow from behind. The rest of Evolution showed their true colors and assaults him mercilessly. Triple H has the mic in his hand as Chris was laid out.

"I told you from the beginning that we do things my way or the highway around here. You had a shot at the IC title later and you screwed it up! Randy Orton had deserved a shot as much as you did, and unlike you, he made the most of it. Look at you... you're a disgrace! Consider this your walking papers!"

The assault continued, leaving Chris black, red and blue. It wasn't until Eric Bischoff arrived.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? One big happy family. Isn't that nice."

Chris was pretty much lifeless at this point...

"Seems that Chris Jones got a bit more than he bargained for as a card-carrying member of Evolution. But I suppose we should be congratulating Evolution for adding more gold to the family. For my part, I'm so happy to see a proud and loyal organization like Evolution as the custodians of so much WWE gold. So as GM of RAW, I think it's only right that I do my part to make sure that the gold stays with you as long as possible. As I recall, last week, Triple H promised Mr. Jones another IC shot. I'm sure Triple H, being a man of his word would not want to break his promise, right? So, next week at Armageddon, you, Randy Orton, will defend your new belt in that very ring. And you will do so against the official #1 contender, Chris Jones! Now, if you all don't mind, you may vacate the ring this instant or I will be forced to suspend every one of you and put your belts up for grabs."

Triple H didn't like how Bischoff made the match official at Armageddon. Chris was still out cold, but next week, after it's all said and done, Chris will have the belt, otherwise Armageddon could be the end of his world.


	30. Chapter 29: Stacy & Michelle

Life of a Superstar

Chapter 29: Stacy & Michelle

After the show, Chris was in his motel, still hurt after the vicious betrayal from Evolution. As he laid down, he teared up. He felt that he no longer belonged in the WWE, until he heard a knock on his door. Chris opened and sees Gudelia with two other women.

"Gudelia."

"I saw what happened," she said. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. Who are they?"

"This is Stacy Keibler and Michelle McCool. Michelle just joined SmackDown. May we come in?"

He allowed the ladies to enter. Michelle was wearing a black top and jeans, Gudelia was wearing her pink top and skirt and Stacy has her white strapless top and shorts.

"Chris, I know you are hurting, which is why I brought the ladies to help ease the stress away. Now you have a shot at winning the Royal Rumble and earn a title shot at the World Heavyweight title."

"That's right," said Michelle. "After you win at WrestleMania, Gudelia will throw a nice party. Just the four of us."

Michelle kisses him. Stacy sat next to him.

"You have a lot of promise as a Superstar, but as long as you're with Evolution, you'll never reach your full potential," Stacy explained.

"I am not with them anymore. Now I know how Batista feels when he was betrayed."

"You and him need to team up and get payback," said Michelle. "For tonight, though, let me and Stacy ease the tension."

Michelle laid him down and took his pants off. She strips naked and gives him a blowjob. Stacy did the same and liplocks him. Gudelia was watching the show herself.. Michelle climbed on top and carefully took him into her. She took her time, knowing how painful it can be if done too fast. Chris was stunned by her beauty as he was with Gudelia. Michelle moved her hips back and forth after a few moments of taking him deep. Stacy kissed Michelle's neck. Chris' hands roamed her thighs as she bounced. Stacy massaged Michelle's breasts. Stacy then kisses him some more, forcing him to pump into Michelle.

"Gudelia, you were right. It's so good."

She went faster, but Chris was about to explode. He caressed her entire body as his seed was shot into her.

"I hope I don't get pregnant," she said.

"Ric Flair already took care of it when he low blowed me. Something broke..."

"But you still shot your seed. Are you ok?"

"I will be."

After 15 minutes, he got on top of Stacy and entered her carefully. They liplock as he moved deep.

"How was he?" Gudelia asked.

"Amazing, but I have a feeling this won't be the last time. I'm definitely gonna have some fun with him after WrestleMania."

Stacy moaned loud as Chris continued pumping into her. He spent some of his energy into Michelle. He massaged her thighs. Stacy is known throughout the WWE for her legs, and it's not hard to see why. But he was about to explode again and he did inside Stacy.

After an hour...

"Next time, Chris," Michelle said to him. Stacy and I will be all over you after WrestleMania. Tonight was just a taste. After WrestleMania, if you win, expect a hot night of steamy sex with us."

"I'll need to win the Royal Rumble first."

"Of course. I know you can pull it off."

Michelle kisses him and her and Stacy returned to their rooms.

"Chris? You must win the IC belt first and after, I want you in bed with me, sexing each other all night long."

"That means I gotta win."


	31. Chapter 30: No Favors

Life Of A Superstar

Chapter 30: No Favors

Batista visits Chris in the locker room at Armageddon.

"Look, we both know that Triple H used us both. He made fools of us. You had a title shot against me and he used you to serve his own agenda, regardless of the fact that you had to sacrifice you title shot to do it. When you got DQ'd two weeks ago, Triple H used you to make sure i wouldn't be 100% in my title defense against Randy Orton last week."

"I know what you mean."

"Think about it... Triple H didn't care about you or your title shot."

"Gudelia said the same thing. I was a fool. I was forced to join."

"She's right. You were never going to get anywhere under his influence. All he cared about was that he could use you as a time bomb, and you never knew. I'm not pissed at you anymore. Do me a favor and beat the living shit out of Orton."

"I don't like you much, Batista, and I definitely don't owe you any favors, but consider it done. You can watch my back if you want to make yourself useful."

Chris entered the ring, ready to fight Orton for the Intercontinental title. The match began. Chris began his offense, punishing Orton with a series of strikes and a couple of Suplexes for good damage. Orton is just as tough as he is fast. Chris is faster and proven to the fans exactly why. Orton tried to clothesline him but Chris ducked and countered with a back kick and a facebuster. It was a hard fought battle. Little did Chris know was that Michelle McCool was there in the stands watching, hoping he pulls through. Orton tried his RKO but Chris ducked again and did his own. 1,2,3. Chris became the new intercontinental champion. Gudelia came out from the entranceway and jumped for joy. Looked like Chris's luck is about to begin, with a hot night with Gudelia.


	32. Chapter 31: Prime Target

Life Of A Superstar

Chapter 31: Prime Target

Chris and Gudelia spent the night making passionate love to each other. Chris thought the love was lost because of his affiliation with Evolution. Now he is no longer a part of it, and he couldn't be happier.

Chris' night started with his match against Shelton Benjamin. It was another physical battle to say the least as both men used a good mix of offense and defense. With Chris' win, he meets up with Shawn Michaels.

"Hey, Chris. I don't know if you heard the news, but you'd better watch your back."

"Why?"

"Rumor has it that Triple H and Flair have put a bounty on your head. That means just about everyone in the locker room will want to take you out."

"Is that right?"

"Don't worry about me. I've crossed paths with Triple H enough times in the past to know better than to play his stupid games. I wouldn't take his money, but everyone else probably would. Don't trust anyone and sleep with one eye open if you catch my drift."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Don't mention it."

So Chris is the prime target. Seems like the entire RAW locker room wants him dead. This is bad.

The following week, Kane visits Triple H and Flair.

"Like I said before, Triple H, if you want that punk Chris Jones taken out of the equation, I'm the guy to do it."

"That's all well and good," said Triple H. "But the last guy who said that got his ass kicked. I want you to do your job, but we're going to do it right, with no mistakes."

"You're gonna team up with Randy Orton in a handicap match against Jones," Flair added. "If, no, when you win, you'll get the bounty. Just leave Orton the carcass, are we clear?"

"Crystal. That bounty will be mine."

"Just get the job done."

Chris took on not only Kane but Orton as well. This is a tough fight with higher odds stacked against him. He fought Kane first. His attacks are kind of slow, leaving Chris with opportunities for counterattacks. Kane couldn't get the advantage he needed, so he tags in Orton. Orton underestimated Chris for his speed and defensive counters. Kane tried to use his Throat Thrust but the execution time and recovery left him vulnerable for reprisals. Orton tried his RKO but Chris swayed out of the way. Kane finally grabbed him from behind with the full nelson. This allowed Orton to use his RKO again, but Chris headbutted Kane to escape and Orton ended up RKO'ing Kane instead. Chris super kicked Orton out of the ring and scored the victory pinning Kane. After the match, Eric Bischoff arrives.

"Well, it seems that based on your behavior in recent weeks, Randy Orton doesn't want to let this feud go. And if I know the Intercontinental champion, he's also anxious to see through it to its bitter end. So, in the interest of settling this once and for all, let me see if I can help by upping the stakes just a bit. Next week, right here on RAW, we're going to see if these two gentlemen can solve their differences in a cell. Hell In A Cell to be more accurate. It'll be you Randy Orton, against Chris Jones, in a non-title Hell In A Cell Match."

"Non-title?' Orton protested. "Why should I get into a cell if it's not for a championship? This punk stole my title two weeks ago and I want it back."

"Randy, Randy, Randy. You are so focused on the here-and-now that you fail to see the big picture. Let me see if I can explain it to you. You see, as you may be aware, in just 2 weeks time, WWE is going to hold a special cross-brand Pay-Per-View, the Royal Rumble, you know, the 30-man over-the-top-rope event where one winner will earn a World title shot? Well, as GM of this fine program, I was able to procure the 29th entry spot for one very lucky member of RAW. Whoever that is, however, is still undecided at this point. Fortunately, I know of at least two worthy candidates deserving of this very prestigious distinction, and they are standing in this ring now as we speak. So, as promised, I've raised the stakes for the match next week. It will not be for the Intercontinental title, oh no no no, the stakes are even higher! The winner of next week's Hell In A Cell match will have the #29 slot at the Royal Rumble."

"Sound great," Chris said."

"Let me finish. With great reward comes great risk." That's true. "You see, the man who loses the match next week will not be in the Rumble at all!"

Oh man! This just got a lot more interesting!


	33. Chapter 32: Hell In A Cell

Life Of A Superstar

Chapter 32: Hell In A Cell

Randy Orton wanted revenge and his IC title back, so he and Chris battle inside the unforgiving cell itself. The cell has seen the blood of many spilled over the years, and tonight was no exception as both men slammed against each other against the wall. They took the fight outside. Chris climbed on top of the cell. The view of the WWE fans is amazing. The battle continued on top of the cell until Chris scoop slammed Orton through the ceiling. It was enough to put Orton away and retain the title. Afterward, The Coach interviews him.

"Mr. Jones, you just won that brutal Hell In A Cell match. Seemingly the feud is over, but more importantly, you earned the #29 spot into the Royal Rumble next week. Of course, we all know that the winner gets a shot a the World Heavyweight Championship against Triple H at WrestleMania. The only thing standing between you and WrestleMania is Ric Flair who holds the #30 spot."

"I am well aware, but I can't let that worry me. I intend to go out there and..."

Chris got ambushed from behind by Flair.

"You got no choice, you hear me? Not you or any of the other 28 peons. You're all wasting your time. Because the Nature Boy is going to win the Royal Rumble. Wooo!"


	34. Chapter 33: Royal Ramifications

Life Of A Superstar

Chapter 33: Royal Ramifications

The Royal Rumble went on for a good half hour, with Eddie Guerrero and John Cena in the ring. Chris comes in at #29. Eddie was eliminated by Cena and battles Chris. Cena saw first hand what Chris could do. Cena tried to eliminate him, but Chris was not going down that easy. Ric Flair comes in the last competitor. It was a three way battle until Flair made a mistake and was tossed out. Cena tried a clothesline but got tossed out as well. Chris wins the Royal Rumble. After the Rumble, Triple H makes an announcement.

"We'll, all you people saw what happened tonight. We saw a brutal Royal Rumble match to determine the #1 contender for a title shot at WrestleMania. A title shot for my belt, my World Heavyweight Championship! And I'm sure you idiots would love nothing better than to see me losing this belt in two months against that Ingrate Chris Jones. We'll, before you get that image into your thick skulls, let me remind you of something. I am triple H, the very best there is. I am the greatest professional wrestler in the world today. I have defended this title night after night, week after week, every month, every year. So before you even think about this belt around anyone else, especially that insignificant jobber who won the Rumble, remember this: for as dangerous and formidable as I've been in my time in the WWE, I now intend to use all if that energy into one goal: Destroy Chris Jones! Let's face it, I brought him into this business. I gave him the privilege, the honor of joining the forces with Evolution. In other words, I made him into everything he is today. Actually, let me correct myself, not everything. I didn't make him a disappointment he's become. He did that to himself. But now, I am going to give him his place in history, ancient history, when I finish him once and for all, and I can think of no other place to do so in front of the whole world... than WrestleMania."


	35. Chapter 34: Prepare Yourself

Life Of A Superstar

Chapter 34: Prepare Yourself

Eric Bischoff's Office

"First off, congratulation on winning the Royal Rumble. Quite a accomplishment for such a new talent here in the WWE."

"It wasn't easy, Eric, but then again, nobody said it would be."

"I can't help but notice how going separate ways with the remnants of Evolution seemed to have suited you well."

"Well, I gotta give Triple H and Ric Flair credit for breaking me in. I don't mind pushing my weight around when I need to, but only for the right reasons."

"Sure. In any case, now that you're the #1 contender for Triple H's World Heavyweight title at WrestleMania, I figure you'd better prepare yourself for some top-level competition, starting tonight."

"Sounds good."

"I'm booking you against Kane one-on-one."

Chris once again battles Kane. Again, Kane's slow attacks make him vulnerable. Chris was able to pick up another win, but a week later Chris Jericho came to the ring to make an announcement.

"You know, I've been in this business a long time, and I'm getting a little tired of the favoritism some guys get around here just because they are the "hot new thing." It used to be that you had to earn your spot if you want to make it to the top, which is something I've done time and time again. And what do I see now? I see a new guy getting an Intercontinental title shot. Then, I see that same guy handed the #29 spot at the Rumble on a silver platter. And now he's set as the #1 contender for a World title at WrestleMania, a contender for the title I used to hold. But the thing is, he's never proven himself to me, he's never, ever faced off against me. So Chris Jones, yes, I'm talking to you. I think it's about time you prove to me and the world that you are worthy. "I don't care if you joined Evolution when you first joined the WWE, and I don't care that you're the GM's new ass clown. I'm gonna show the world that you are nothing but a spoiled brat with a silver spoon up your ass. I should be the #1 contender! so I'm calling you out. Get your ass out here and face me in this ring, Junior!"

Chris came out and a fight started. But Chris was not having any of Jericho's bullshit so he finished quickly but unknown to him, Flair was creeping very slowly, entered the ring and low blowed Chris again. As he fell, Flair took his legs and stomped on his groin twice.

"You may have gotten lucky winning the Royal Rumble, but now that you are #1 cointender, you've got a bigger target on your back than ever. You think you can just waltz right into WrestleMania, the granddaddy of them all and have a chance against the World Heavyweight champion, Triple H? Well think again! To be the man, you gotta beat the man! Right now, that man is Triple H, and after WrestleMania, that man will still be Triple H. You might as well hang em up, because when you go one-on-one with the Cerebral Assassin, you've got no chance to win! Wooo!"

The next day, Chris had his groin checked. Good thing nothing was broken. Shawn Michaels approaches him on the next RAW.

"Look, Chris we have a match tonight so I will not go easy on you. If i take you down, I could be next in line for a title shot after WrestleMania."

"I expect nothing less. I'm sure you didn't get to where you are in the WWE by half-assing it."

Triple H and Ric Flair bursted into the door, clotheslining Chris and shoulder blocking HBK. Flair took Chris from and placed his right arm at the open door, Triple H kicked the door closed twice on Chris' arm. That's only part of Triple H's plan to stop Chris, but the match against HBK did not hinder his chances of winning as he defeats him despite his injury. HBK shook hands with him, but not before Flair once again attacks them both. Bischoff once again comes out and speaks.

"Since one of my responsibilities around here is to maintain order, it seems I need to address a little issue concerning you three gentlemen. It seems all three of you have the same aspirations in mind, and that's a problem. See, Mr. Jones earned his title shot at the Royal Rumble fair and square. In fact, the only way that he could possibly lose his chance to face Triple H at WrestleMania would be if he is injured and unable to perform. So keeping that in mind, and keeping in mind that another significant part of my duties as GM is to ensure we keep our fans entertained, here's what I've had in mind: I see... a match... yes, next week. I see it now. Chris Jones vs. Ric Flair vs. Shawn Michaels vs. World Heavyweight champion Triple H in a Fatal Four-Way. Don't worry, Mr. Jones. Clearly we must play by the rules, so regardless of who wins, you won't lose your title shot. But as to what shape you show up in at WrestleMania, that will be up to you four gentlemen to decide."


	36. Chapter 35: Playing The Wrong Game

Life Of A Superstar

Chapter 35: Playing the Wrong Game

Eric Bischoff's Office

"The reason I called you here is because I want to discuss tonight's match. I've already spoken to Triple H separately, because there was no way to have your undivided attention with both of you in same room at this point. Now I know you and Triple H don't have much to gain status-wise from this Fatal Four-Way, so in my wisdom, I'm going to sweeten the pot for you.'

"It better be good because I'm risking my neck out there against those two who want to break it before WrestleMania."

"Well, let's not forget, you're not exactly in there alone. If the past few weeks are any indication, it seems that having Shawn Michaels with you should balance things out, don't you think?"

"I'm counting on it, to be honest."

"Good. In any case, see if this doesn't give you more incentive: Should the winner of tonight's match be either Triple H or you, that winner will have the privilege of selecting the type of match you want at WrestleMania for the World Heavyweight Championship. So not only is it your best interest to win, but it's also important to keep Triple H from winning. The last thing you want at WrestleMania is to go up against Triple H in a match of his choice. You've got a lot to think about, Chris, so get ready."

Chris was heading to the locker room to get ready for the Fatal Four-Way when HBK approaches him.

"Shawn, what's up?"

"I don't have much time. I want to make sure you send a message to Triple H and Flair. No doubt you're going to beat them 9 ways to Sunday, but you got a title match at WrestleMania. Triple H will do everything in his power to demoralize you. Take it from me. I've been on both sides of the coin with him. Just make sure you hit your finisher on both of them and if things get rough, HBK and his Sweet Chin Music has your back. Let's do this."

The Fatal Four-Way is now underway. This is a uphill battle for Chris, since the three men before him have competed in these types of matches many times over the years. And Chris is in the ring with three veterans. Triple Threat match rules apply, which consists of one competitor to win by pinfall or submission while the other tries to stop you from winning, but with an additional competitor which makes it much more difficult. Chris was able to land his finisher against both Triple H and Ric Flair but before he could pin one of them, HBK did the unthinkable, super kicking Chris in the face, allowing Triple H to score the win. Afterward, all three men attack him.

"You see that?" Triple H taunted Chris. "You never had a chance, and you'll never have a chance against at WrestleMania, isn't that right, Shawn Michaels?"

"That's right, Triple H! Looks like Chris Jones played the wrong game."

"So now you lie broken in the middle of my ring. I think now is as good a time as any to announce my match choice at WrestleMania. I'm going to make it an Iron Man match, so I can punish this punk over and over and over again. When it's all over, when the time is up, there's going to be one man with his arm raised in victory, and that man will be me, Triple H!"


	37. Chapter 36: The Big Payback

Life Of A Superstar

Chapter 36: The Big Payback

The Coach'' Interview

"Jones, tonight you requested a hardcore match against Shawn Michaels, the man who betrayed you last week. Thought?"

"My thoughts? They should be obvious. I have some payback for for Shawn Michaels. I don't know why he joined up with Triple H and I don't care. Tonight, for this treachery, total annihilation awaits him!"

Chris fights HBK with revenge in his mind. Since last week, he never thought HBK would commit a violent act of betrayal. Regardless, Shawn could not gain the advantage as Chris punished him with chairs and kendo sticks. He landed his finisher three times. HBK made a powerful enemy in the form of Chris Jones. Invoking his wrath became a fatal error.


	38. Chapter 37: Dirtiest Player In The Game

Life Of A Superstar

Chapter 37: The Dirtiest Player in the Game

Triple H and Ric Flair were discussing about WrestleMania.

"In two weeks time, Ric, WrestleMania, the biggest event in the history of this business, I'll be defending my World Heavyweight Title in a Iron Man match."

"That's right, Triple H. The Franchise, in an Iron Man match. When the smoke clears, when the dust is settled, it's going to the Franchise walking out of WrestleMania with the gold, just like when he walked in."

"I'll tell you what, we've got a chance to end this before it even gets started. Did you talk to Bischoff about a a match tonight?"

"You better believe it! He gave me, The Dirtiest Player In The Game, a match against Jones. He'll learn that if he is to face you at WrestleMania, he'll have to get through me first, a 16-time champion."

"You're the only guy I can count on, Flair. Go out there and do what you do best. Make sure he is no shape to come to WrestleMania."

Flair intended to put Jones out of his misery, but unfortunately, Chris knew of Ric Flair's dirty tactics as he showed him HIS version of dirty playing, but without the dirty tactics. It was game over for Flair. He then had a interview with the Coach again.

"Jones, we're just two weeks away from WrestleMania..."

The Coach could not finish as Triple H ambushed Chris.

"This is my belt! MINE! Not you or anyone else can beat me for it! If you so much as show your face at WrestleMania, I swear that not only will I end your career, I will end your miserable life!"


	39. Chapter 38: It's Personal

Life Of A Superstar

Chapter 38: It's Personal

Eric Bischoff's Office

"I know that you and Triple H are ready to tussle for the belt at any moment, but obviously, it'll have to wait until WrestleMania next week."

Another week. I realize you want the main event for WrestleMania, but this is beyond business, it's personal."

"That's music to my ears, and it's also your lucky day."

"How so?"

"I said that you and Triple H have to wait another week to fight for the belt. I did NOT say, however, you have to wait another week to fight. You see, I've created a special Champions & Challengers Mixed Tag match. A young woman named Gudelia, who you know personally, has requested this match. She wants to sharpen her skills before her title match against Molly Holly for the Women's title, and I figured having her join you would create further spark between you two. Molly Holly's partner is Triple H. You can thank me later, now go get ready."

Chris meets up with Gudelia in her locker room.

"Chris!"

"Bischoff told me we have a Mixed tag match."

"That's right. You and me, together again. I have a title match of my own against Molly Holly at WrestleMania. I'm so excited."

She hugs and kisses him. "Come. I know you are so anxious to fight Triple H."

"You have no idea."

Chris and Gudelia joined together in their first Mixed Tag against Triple H and Molly Holly. He allowed Gudelia to start first. Molly Holly attacked first, but Gudelia demonstrated her defenses and uses a STO, (Clothesline/sweep combo) Gudelia showed Molly Holly her expertise in martial arts, including a mix of Judo, Tae Kwon Do and kickboxing. Molly Holly never had a chance and tags in Triple H. He looked dead at Gudelia. She was ready for anything. She threw a punch but Triple H grabbed her arm. He looked intro her eyes. He was about to strike but Gudelia kicked him in the gut and backflip kicked him away from her. She lands in a splits, rises up and tags in Chris, who was impressed with Gudelia's athletic abilities. Chris went on the attack clotheslining Triple H twice. Chris knows he must save his energy for WrestleMania. Fire was burning inside him as he made quick work before landing his finisher and picked up the win. Molly Holly didn't bother interfering to break up the pin. Instead she left, the fight continued but Chris took him out of the ring and continued landing punches and kicks in full combo and finished with sobat kick. Triple H retreated. Gudelia came behind Chris and held him close. This Sunday at WrestleMania will be epic!


	40. Chapter 39: WrestleMania

Life Of A Superstar

Chapter 39: WrestleMania

Mr. McMahon's Office

"Well, here we are at WrestleMania, the granddaddy of them all. You know, when you first signed your WWE contract earlier this year, I had a hunch that you'd be a blue chipper with a bright future. But even I, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, could never have guessed that you had such a meteoric rise through the organization. Not even I could have guessed that you'd reached an almost unprecedented level of success so quickly. But you have, meeting every challenge along the way. So tonight, on the evening of your first WrestleMania, you have my sincere congratulations."

"Thanks, Vince."

"That's Mr. McMahon to you. Oh, and one last word of advice: You have a opportunity tonight at the World Heavyweight Championship. I don't have to remind you that there's a whole locker room full of Superstars in the back, each of which have worked their entire careers to have a chance you have tonight. So my advise to you: Win or lose, make the most of the shot while you got it. You're going up against Triple H, one of the greatest Superstars in the world today. He will use all of his power to destroy in order to defend his title so go out there and give it everything you've got because I can guaran-damn-tee you that if you screw up, you've got no chance in hell of getting another chance like this anytime soon."

"I've worked too hard to get to this point. I won't let them down, even myself."

Here we go. Chris and Triple H battle for the World Heavyweight Championship in a 15-minute Iron Man match. Triple H uses the match over the years as his way of punishing his opponent by any means necessary. But in this match, Chris is the one punishing Triple H. Offense and defense were exchanged on multiple occasions. Punches, kicks, suplexes, the works. Everything in the ring and outside was used as a weapon. Kendo sticks, chairs, steel steps, even tables, including the announcer's table. The entire 15 minutes was all bloodshed between the two. Triple H was looking worse for wear. Chris had landed his finisher many times, as had Triple H. Neither one of them were unwilling to surrender. 3 minutes left and Chris was in the lead 11-7. Triple H would need to fight through the pain and continue, but Chris kept the punishment going, even go as far as smashing Triple H's hammer right in the gut then swings him in a uppercut fashion, causing Triple H to flip over. Triple H knew never to underestimate Chris as throughput the match, Chris unleashed his rage that not even Triple H has ever seen before and throughout the match, he felt that rage. He tried to mount an offense, but Chris flattened him with a spinebuster. The crowd cheered loudly as Chris can feel the energy from them. One more finisher with 5 seconds left. He lands it. Time was up and he didn't need a pinfall or submission to score another as the match ended with Chris 20 Triple H 11. The rage Chris unleashed drained every ounce of his energy. He is finally the World Heavyweight Champion! Triple H was leaving badly beaten. Chris sees Gudelia, Michelle McCool and Stacy Keibler all smiles. Gudelia blew a kiss at him. Batista came to the ring and congratulated with an arm raise. In the beginning, Chris started as a rookie, forced to Join Evolution, but now he is the Intercontinental and the World Heavyweight Champion. Life of a Superstar is awesome, but this is just the beginning...

THE END

LIFE OF A SUPERSTAR 2 COMING JULY 2ND


End file.
